


Blow the World Away

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an explosion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blow the World Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the explosion square on my H/C_bingo card

Danny never heard the shout only the blast , the sound of the explosion ripping apart the air around him with a vicious crack. Then it was all heat and movement and impact followed by a flash of pain, sharp, everything went white. His last thought was “Steve!” and then there was nothing.

 

You couldn't call it waking. It was a slow climb to consciousness. Very slow. It was sound at first that brought him back, insistent and annoying, pecking at him prodding and pulling him out of the dark. Something wet tapping, somewhere near .

Danny turned his head to thinking to see what it was. A bolt of pain so sharp the world went white again, snapped through him locking all movement down. Muscles seized solid, stopping cold. Cold like the ice that poured through him the pain was sharp and cold. No moving!

Danny laid there and breathed and listened to the drip. A drip. That's what the sound was. But what was dripping? Being very careful not to move his head Danny opened his eyes. Or tried to. It was hard. They felt glued shut. One eye opened and all he could see was gray and shadow. One eye cracked but the other was still mysteriously uncooperative. He blinked thinking it would help clear what little vision he had but there was something one his face and suddenly it was in his eye. With out thinking Danny reached up to wipe his face, wipe away the grit that suddenly made his eyes itch and burn.

Reaching was another kind of mistake. Mostly because he couldn't. It hurt some but not like his head. There was just nothing. He couldn't seem to move. Trapped. Fuck he was trapped somewhere.

“Shit!”

“DANNY?!” he heard somewhere close but muffled.

“Steve” he tried but his throat was stuffed with cotton, or maybe whatever was in his eyes. It came out a whisper, a bare memory` of his voice.

“DANNY! It's Danny!” there was an edge to Steve voice, almost. Panic? “Hang on Danny! We're gonna get you out! Danny?”

That edge was still there in his partners voice. That was just wrong. Steve should never sound like that.

“Steve?” he croaked wanting... something. More contact. It was dark here and the world was full of strange pressure. “Steve?”

“I'm here Danny! We're gonna get you out! Danny? You hang in there, Danny?”

“I'm here.” he tried to draw a deep breath push back the pressure and darkness. And that sound. Drip. Drip. Drip.

What _was_ it? What was that sound? “What's dripping?” he asked not really expecting an answer.

Steve was closer than he thought. His voice came right by Danny's ear then. “Dripping?”

“Can't you hear it?” maybe he was hallucinating. Could you hallucinate sounds?

There was a smell to. Sharp and acrid and ugly.

“Fuck” Steve yelled. Right there, beside him. Danny couldn't help the flinch.

“Don't yell” Danny tried to say but it came out a whisper and was drowned in more yelling.

“We need to go faster!”

“Don't yell” Danny tried to beg him but the pressure and the dark and now the smell where making it hard to b draw enough breath to speak.

“ There is gasoline everywhere!” Steve yelled a little further back now

That explained the smell, Danny thought.  
“Don't leave!” he tried to say but his voice was not even a whisper now.

It felt like all the air wa gone. Danny felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him. That internal darkness was coming for him again. Unconsciousness.

He tried to fight. Thinking if he went under now he might never come back up again. Never seen them all again, Grace and Steve and the rest of his family, the world, all the things that mattered.

He tried but it was dark and there was no air and there was no up or down and no Anchor telling him where the world was in all the black.

“Danny!” there it was that anchor, that voice. Steve's voice.

“Shit! The fire! Hurry!” rough hands pulled at him making him scream. It hurt so bad and they where _pulling_ on him all those hands. “Fuck! Danny! I'm sorry! But we have to get you out! The fumes! From the gas!”

Danny tried to make sense of what Steve was saying but there was nothing but the pain.

Then light and being able to breath. Then hands rolled him onto something and lifting and he felt like flying but not in a good way. Like shaking and almost falling and straps keeping him in. Like running without moving your legs. Being shaken and moving. Being carried.

He heard it again that CCRRAACCKKK! The signal that the world was blowing apart. Again. Then he was being thrown and hitting hard and this time the world slipped away like it was nothing. His mind held together by smoke and blown away by the blast.

His last clear thought was “Steve.”


	2. Putting out fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve waits for Danny to come back

Steve looked down at the hospital bed and could only feel relief. The bandages and IV lines where nothing next to the steady unaided rise and fall of Danny's chest. In a life filled with loss and starting over or moving on Steve was looking down at a second chance to get something right. He was not going to let a second of it slip through his hands.

He sat down to wait for Danny to wake up.

The staff stopped trying to make him leave as soon as the realized they where going to have to have him physically removed to do it.

The doc just rolled her eyes and checked Steve over after she was done with Danny.

“ If I ask you to go get those dressings changed you're going to just nod and smile and wait until I'm gone to ignore me, aren't you?”

Steve just nodded and smiled. He _had_ been pretty clear.

The doc sighed “Fine. A nurse will be in to take care of you in a few.” She didn't bother telling him what a pain in the ass he was being, mostly because she suspected he didn't really care.

Steve didn't make a sound when the nurse pulled the gauze away from the red, raw, messy ruined skin. He felt it, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the silence and lack of movement from Danny.

Steve didn't take his eyes off his partner even when the pain made his eyes water. He just blinked and kept his mouth shut.

“These are healing already. You where very lucky commander McGarrett.”

Steve didn't bother to contradict her. He guessed it might look like luck from where she was standing. He had been on fire after all, hands and arms and back covered in gas and flame where they'd covered Danny, trying to protect him from further damage.

Steve looked at Danny seeing the bruised face and swollen eye, the stitches across his brow, the cast on his leg. The only sign off contact with fire was the singed hair on the side of Danny's head, the ends curled and ruined, messing up that perfect coif.

Steve wished he'd wake up and start bitching about it.

 

Steve tried not to sleep. He refused to leave. Even when Chin and Malia came and tried to bully him into going home.

“Steve” she said “he is going to wake up.”

“Good. Excellent. I am going to be here when he does.”

Chin rolled his eyes and tried to talk reason. “Danny is going to bitch until my ears bleed if we don't look out for you brah. Help a guy out a _little_.”

“ Not leaving” Steve said and went back to watching Danny breathe.

They finally conceded defeat. After Malia arranged for a chair that was less like a torture device, for Danny's bedside. And checked his bandages. And made him drink a quart of fluid.

“Try to sleep” she said gently and then they were gone.

He didn't plan on it but Steve _did_ sleep. The recliner wasn't too bad. His eyes drifted shut and he couldn't do much to stop it.

 

“You're an idiot.”

Steve eyes snapped open and he sat up fast pushing himself out of the chair and toward Danny without thought.

His hands hit the arms of the chair and the pain cut off everything, sight sound or rational response.

“Stop calling me names.” Steve gasped trying to breathe through the pain.

When he had it under control again he looked at Danny, who was scowling fiercely at him.

“You're awake.” he could feel the grin pulling at his face where the skin was tight from heat.

“And you're an idiot.” Danny croaked.

Steve just grinned and reached for the water, holding the straw still so Danny could wash away dust and unconsciousness.

“You're hurt.” Danny stared at Steve's hands.

“And you're awake” Steve couldn't stop grinning.

Danny looked at him a moment. Looked at the chair Steve was sitting on the edge of, looked at the bandages on Steve's hands and the reddened skin on his face. He smiled fondly “Goof” he said with no real heat, only affection.

Steve relaxed a little.

Danny reached up to run a hand through his hair the way he always did, and froze.

“What the _fuck_ happened to MY HAIR!”


End file.
